VineClan Figures
Vinestar A dark brown pinstripe tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Vinestar was known to be a sharp and critical cat, often described as overseeing things with a cold sort of silence around her, until she deemed it necessary to speak, at which point she would frequently use biting sarcasm to get her point across. However, this depiction is one that mostly thrives in other Clans – within VineClan itself, Vinestar was, if not necessarily a warmer cat, then a kinder one; though she was always described as quiet and sometimes a bit strict, she always looked after her own, making sure her Clan was well-fed and protected no matter what, even though she wasn't one to openly express concern over others' wellbeing. She seemed colder and harsher to cats of other Clans because she never bothered showing the same care or quiet attentiveness to those outside of her own Clan, and particularly because in the early days of the Clans, VineClan strived to claim more territory from the other Clans. While those actions were out of simple greed at first, when it was just Vinestar and a small, ragtag group of cats following her, they became more than that as the group grew – while maintaining a small group of like-minded cats was not difficult, it became more of a challenge as the other Clans formed and VineClan took root in the jungle more firmly, as populations grew and cats had to be more safety-conscious. Vinestar became very knowledgeable in navigating the complicated and sometimes dangerous terrain of the jungle, using keen observational skills, good instincts, and a sharp intellect to keep herself and her Clanmates safe. She was at first skeptical of StarClan and doubtful of the existence of spirits, but after Seedflight made her pilgrimage to the Fire Mountain and discovered the Moonfalls, Vinestar became a very spiritual cat, devoted to not just the protection of her Clan, but also in her warrior ancesetors. Her intelligence and strong faith in StarClan helped her Clan through many tough times. She was the last of the original leaders to formally create a Clan and adopt the Warrior Code. Seedflight A small calico she-cat with hazel eyes. Seedflight is renowned as the first medicine cat of VineClan. She came into Vinestar's group as it was beginning to grow bigger; at this time, the group was still mostly a ragtag group of rogues who did not really abide by the rules of the Warrior Code, and fighting with the other two groups on the island was relatively frequent. Seedflight was never one for violence, always trying talk others out of fighting and staying to the rear of any patrol if she was forced to fight. In the early days, she was an outcast, sometimes even mocked by other members of Vinestar's group. This only worsened when she began to dream of starry cats – no one believed in her visions. However, slowly, Seedflight began to recognize the starry shapes as the spirits of fallen comrades, and she stopped trying to block out the things that made her different from other cats. She allowed the spirits to lead her on a journey to the base of the Fire Mountain, where she found the Mouth of the World and followed the tunnel to the Night Cave, and, more importantly, the Moonfalls. She presented her discovery to Vinestar, and with her leader's blessing, she became the fledgling VineClan's first medicine cat, learning how to heal with herbs rather than hurt with claws or teeth. Though she was initially very timid and insecure when she was still nothing but a warrior amongst VineClan, she developed into a very calm and wise cat once she found her place as a medicine cat. She was said to be an excellent listener, and a quick learner, able to pick up on different things just by listening and observing others for some time. This helped her immensely in learning herbal remedies and treating her patients, and she was known to have perception beyond the visions and prophecies afforded to her by StarClan – she could often understand others' motivations or intentions without them explaining it, which made her an asset in protecting the Clan. Though she disliked violence, she was respectful towards Vinestar, and accepted her methods of taking care of the Clan so long as StarClan also approved.